Rose (Blackberry)
|-|Introduction= This OC belongs to Blackberry. Coding was done by Labby Please don't edit or steal (most specifically for rps or fan fics) without permission. |-|Basics= APPEARANCE Main form A red SkyWing with a SandWing barb on the tip of her tail,she has some pink accents and her wings has pink/tan membranes.She wears a gold pendant with a ruby and Sandstone in the center. SeaWing form A teal SeaWing with a scar on her snout,with purple markings.She wears a gold pendant with a sapphire in the center. IceWing form A pink tinted IceWing that wears a gold pendant with a diamond in the center. SkyWing form A pure red SkyWing She wears a gold pendant with a ruby in the center. True form A deformed mash of a SkyWing,RainWing, and a SandWing,with the jaw bone showing.a eye that is force closed and a eye that is large,she has 1 small ear and 1 large ear.she has frills and a SandWing tail.She has 1 large wing and one wing that looked like it was a mix of 2 wings,1 Skywing and 1 RainWing.She wears a gold pendant with glass in the center. PERSONALITY rose is ruthless killer and has no mercy.Rose is a sadist,the only pleasure comes from others suffering. ABILITIES E HISTORY She hatched in the Rainforest kingdom in her parent's home,they did not care about her deformed looks she was the only egg that hatched.She had a good 2 years of her life in the start.Then the moved to Stonewell,where their father was born and grew up. They had a apartment where they live happily until one day.Her and her parents went on a walk around the city when all of a sudden a dragon from the AHA cult attacked her father.Her father put a great fight,ending up killing his attacker,but then another one pinned him to the ground and ripped out his heart,killing him.Rose felt her heart break,her mother comforted her. A few months later her mother snapped,she threaten to kill rose because she was not beautiful like her.Then Her mother threw her to the side of the street outside and left her to die.She felt rage running threw her veins,a few days later her mother saw she was still alive.so she tried to kill rose,but a police saw it and stopped rose's mother from killing her.Rose's mother tried to kill the police,but ended up snapping her own neck.Rose ran off instead of going with the police and going to a orphanage. She fed of scraps from the trash until one day she went fishing a picked up a Necklace from the waters.It was golden with glass in the center of it.she put it on,later that day it started to rain so she took shelter in a alley.She looked in a puddle at herself,"My mother is right...i'm ugly...i wish i could be normal..." she said looking at herself.Her necklace turned from glass into ruby and Sandstone has became a beautiful hybrid. 4 years later she joined the firemist gang,when she turns 10 she left that gang to join another.He join Night's gang,during her time there she killed 12 AHA Cult members,including the one whom killed her father,or she thought. She left night's gang at the age of 18,she then became the villian she is today.No one knows how she got to be immortal.Some say she was born that way or that she was enchanted by a animus or at the Enchanted forge. There's really nothing special about her backstory. |-|Gallery and Trivia= TRIVIA * GALLERY Fullbody needed here. Red rose.jpg|A real rose. Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Blackberrythepiratefox) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Work In Progress